


Shiori Seta Gets Her Man

by altrp123



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Impregnation, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrp123/pseuds/altrp123
Summary: Shiori Seta has finally gotten Yosuke to ask her out, but his awkward self is too nervous to make a move on her. What else can she do but seduce him until he loses all self-control and fucks her into the bed?  Genderbent Souji/Yosuke.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Shiori Seta Gets Her Man

To Shiori, she finally has Yosuke right where she wants him. His nervousness and tendency to put his foot in his mouth when in front of a pretty girl was cute and honestly a great ego-booster for her.

But she has needs, an itch between her legs that only Yosuke’s cock can scratch. And if Yosuke’s too shy to just…take her, then she just needs to provoke him until he loses all reason.

Which is why she currently has him locked in her room with her wearing nothing but frilly black lingerie which she quickly takes off, teasing Yosuke by jiggling her breasts in his direction as she does so.

And it’s why she crawls up to Yosuke on his bed and unzips his pants with her teeth, and gives his thick, erect cock a loud, wet smooch right on the head, all while staring deep into Yosuke’s eyes.

To Yosuke, this is all simultaneously really exciting and really terrifying. He can practically feel all the blood in his brain rushing straight to his cock, making it stand tall and proud, bigger than he’s ever seen it before.

Shiori has always been a girl. He knew that intellectually. But it was completely different seeing her like this, silver hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing that sexy black lingerie, practically giving him a striptease as she takes it off, then revealing her full and perfectly formed breasts with pink nipples, even leaning forward to show him the creamy white cleavage between those two hills.

And it’s especially different when she’s crawling on the bed toward him like some kind of panther sizing up its prey, then grabbing his pants’ zipper by her fucking teeth and pulling it down.

And it’s very different indeed when she just…lays his hard cock on her face like some girl in a hentai doujin, eyeing his cock and sniffing with an expression of pure rapture it like his penis was something divine. She nuzzles her cheek against it with an expression almost like innocent glee.

Then she just looks up straight into his eyes.

“Mmwah.” She says, giving an intentionally loud, sloppy wet smooch to the head of his cock, all while keeping eye contact.

“Holy shit!” Is all Yosuke can say.

“Just let me worship your cock, partner.” Shiori says, the word ‘partner’ taking on a new, entirely lewd connotation. “I want you to rape me.”

“Okay.” Yosuke says, dazed. It’s all he can manage with his brain scrambled like this.

For all her words about wanting him to “rape” her, Shiori doesn’t hesitate to take the lead in his moment of confusion. She peppers his cock with kisses, going from base to tip, then sticks out her tongue, showing him as she just laves his glans with teasing strokes. Finally, she takes him into her mouth, just the glans, looking into his eyes as she sucks and strokes the head of his cock before finally bringing her lips slowly down his cock until her nose is nuzzling his pubic hair.

She just stays there for a moment and hums, sending vibrations throughout his cock that make him feel like he’ll come right then and there. But he’s able to hold on, and Shiori begins languorously bob her head up and down as she sucks his cock.

She was going slowly. Too slowly. Like she was teasing him, getting him riled up. She said she wanted him to “rape” her? Well fine then, he would try taking charge. He couldn’t resist doing anything else at this point.

Yosuke reaches out and grips Shiori’s head with hands, then begins thrusting with his hips while dragging her head up and down his cock simultaneously. At first he worries he’s being too harsh, but Shiori just lets out muffled moans as he does. So she really did want to be “raped.”

Tears form in the corners of Shiori’s eyes as Yosuke loses his inhibitions, facefucking Shiori harshly, but never does she resist his movements and if anything her nipples are harder than ever. Good thing she doesn’t seem to have a gag reflex.

There’s only so much of this Yosuke can last – finally he thrusts forward one last time, so his cock is lodged all the way down Shiori’s throat. It’s truly delicious the way she looks up at him with a lustful look in her eyes while making swallowing motions to massage his cock with her throat. He thinks about coming just like that – but it would be a waste, not making her taste his cum, not defiling her mouth with his seed.

So he pulls back until just his glans is in Shiori’s mouth once again. Thankfully she seems to get the idea, suckling on his glans like a lollipop while teasing his slit with her tongue. She gazes deep into his eyes, into his soul, as his cock swells and spurts the thickest, densest stream of sperm he’s ever ejaculated right into Shiori’s mouth.

Shiori’s cheeks bulge as Yosuke’s cum fills her mouth, and finally when he finishes he pulls out his cock with a popping sound, Shiori’s lips seeming reluctant to let him go. Shiori swishes Yosuke’s sperm in her mouth audibly, moaning as though savoring some delicious treat, and then swallows with audible gulps. She opens her mouth again, pointing at her now empty tongue.

“Thank you for giving me your seed, partner! It was delicious.” Shiori says girlishly, in extreme juxtaposition to her usual confident, stoic demeanor.

Yosuke thought he had lost his reason before, but now he feels himself truly give in to his most base urges.

“Spread your legs, Shiori.” Yosuke commands, with unusual confidence.

Shiori does, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs, even going a step further by using her fingers to spread her labia, showing him her tantalizing pink cunt.

Shiori looks up at him expectantly, and he doesn’t disappoint her. She wanted to be “raped” so he wastes no time asking her permission or even being gentle. He just notches his long, thick cock between the lips of her pussy, making her gasp, then making her squeal as he just pushes in without bothering to take it slowly.

Shiori’s pussy is soft, slick, and incredibly hot. She is clearly very aroused, yet her tightness and the clenching of her walls against his cock provide great resistance to his advancing cock. Still, there is enough lubrication that he can just shove right in. He feels a momentary stretch then tear of a membrane that causes a gasp, then a moan from Shiori as he just keeps going. Clearly she either was too turned on for the breaking of her hymen to be anything but a momentary distraction or she actually enjoys the pain, which seems quite likely to Yosuke by this point.

Yosuke finally bottoms out with his cock lodging into Shiori’s cervix. Most women would find such a sensation painful, but Shiori only shivers at the intrusion and her pussy clenches down on him tighter.

Horny past the point of his usual overthinking of things and seeing no need to hold back, Yosuke pulls back and then slams back into Shiori fully, causing the bed to creak as he thrusts, practically fucking Shiori right into the bed. The sheer force he is applying and the angle required cause him to shift naturally from the missionary position to a full out mating press.

For her part, Shiori digs her heels into Yosuke’s butt, egging him on. Internally she is squealing in delight, pleased that her plan has succeeded so wonderfully, that she managed to turn Yosuke on so much that he’s just taking charge and claiming ownership of her body, fucking her mouth and then raping her into the bed and his cock remodels her pussy in his image and serial kisses her cervix. Her slutty cervix barely resists him, fluttering with his cock’s repeated kisses and then opening to give him access. Access which he uses to claim her womb thoroughly, his glans repeatedly invading it and stimulating her cervix.

“Ungh, Yosuke!” Shiori cries out. “Don’t pull out!”

She desperately tightens her hold on him, squeezing her legs around his back to keep him inside her.

“I wasn’t going to.” Yosuke says, a manic gleam to his eyes. “This belongs to me now, doesn’t it?”

Yosuke rubs her pelvis with his hand, directly above where her womb is.

“Yes, it belongs to you! My body belongs to you!” Shiori says, pleased that he’s willing to commit so soon.

“All the boys at school look at you with filthy eyes.” Yosuke says, fucking her harder now, possessively. “I’m going to make sure you’re mine…for good.”

She gets his meaning quickly. Most girls would be scared by such behavior. But for her, this is just as planned.

“Please, Yosuke! Make me pregnant! I want your babies!” Shiori cries out.

Yosuke reaches out his hands and cups her breasts.

“You want me to make your belly big? Make your tits swell so they can feed my kids?” Yosuke says.

“Yes!” Shiori says ecstatically.

“Then get pregnant!” Yosuke yells.

He thrusts in one last time, his cock reaching the entrance to her womb. Rather than resisting, her wanton cervix opens once again, letting his cock into her needy womb and suckling on his glans. He leans down and Shiori grabs his head, leaning up so she can capture his lips in a hungry kiss. He teases her tongue with his as his cock swells and, brought to climax by her pussy walls and cervix clenching and stroking his cock, his cock spurts thick streams of his sperm directly into Shiori’s womb. The pressure of the blast gives his swimmers a burst of speed, practically guaranteeing they will make their way down Shiori’s tubes and to her eggs so she will conceive.

Yosuke and Shiori both moan into their kiss as they come, both feeling the ultimate pleasure. For Yosuke, it’s plowing and planting his seeds deep inside his beautiful, unattainable partner who is the impossible mix of perfect girlfriend and perfect bro. For Shiori it’s being the target of such unprecedented lust and dominance by Yosuke, and being possessively claimed and owned by the target of her affections.

Even after they finish coming and lie there on the bed, panting from the exertion, Yosuke doesn’t pull out, and Shiori doesn’t suggest he does. His weight presses her into the bed comfortingly, keeping her in the mating press position with her hips up, angled and with his cock plugging up her womb so his sperm has no way to go but toward her eggs. Shiori basks in the feeling of her womb warm and swollen with Yosuke’s seed.

Needless to say, both of them will have a lot of explaining to do to Dojima and the rest of the Investigation Team once Shiori starts showing.


End file.
